Shalat
by mayimaginations
Summary: Superhero bumi penyelamat galaksi ini harus menghadapi sahabatnya yang selalu mengingatkan kewajibannya; "Boboiboy, sudah shalat belum?", Nb: (islamic fanfic), agak panjang kyknya, te-he wanna try?


"Selamat! Power sphera telah berhasil diselamatkan! Kerja bagus! Kalian melakukannya dengan sangat baik!"

"Terima kasih, Komandan."

Senyuman sumringah terpancar dari wajah lelah mereka. Power sphera sudah diletakkan di ruangannya. Mereka berhasil menyelesaikan misi.

.

**Mayimaginations**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boboiboy sepenuhnya milik Monsta**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakternya**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau kelaparan ya?" Fang menatap nampan Boboiboy yang penuh dengan lauk pauk. Boboiboy hanya cengengesan. Ia memang lapar sekali.

"Jangan heran.. Boboiboy memang selalu makan dengan porsi sebanyak itu," ujar Gopal enteng. Boboiboy tak peduli apa yang kedua temannya bicarakan. Ia punya urusan penting dengan perutnya. Pemuda bertopi jingga itu langsung duduk di tempat favorit mereka dan makan dengan tenang.

.

.

"Karena hari ini, aku yang ganteng sedang berbaik hati, sebagai makanan penutup, aku akan traktir kalian berdua makan es krim," Gopal menaikkan kaki kirinya di atas kursi. Diambilnya tusuk gigi, lalu ia gigit. Tangannya bersedekap 'sok' di depan dadanya. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba kacamata hitam milik Komandan Kokoci bertengger di wajahnya.

"Carrot split 5,"

"Es krim cokelat cone besar 7,"

"Woy, nggak gitu juga.."

"Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy menoleh. Iris cokelatnya mendapati gadis berhijab merah muda yang baru saja datang. Wajahnya terlihat segar dibandingkan dengan yang lain.

"Sudah sholat?"

Boboiboy menekuk wajahnya. Ia sudah menduga gadis itu akan berkata demikian. Selalu saja. Setiap saat. Gadis berhijab itu selalu saja mengingatkan akan kewajibannya.

"Belum," Boboiboy menjawab dengan malas. Hey, yang penting ia jujur. Toh ia capek seharian mengurusi power sphera yang terpencar-pencar itu. Istirahat sebentar tidak apa-apa kan? Allah pasti tau ia sedang capek.

Yaya menghela nafas. Sudah beberapa kali ia ingatkan sahabatnya itu untuk selalu melaksanakan sholat. Jangan pernah ditinggalkan. Sibuk menyelamatkan dunia dan mencari power sphera bukan berarti tidak sempat melaksanakan sholat. Ia tak ingin sahabatnya melalaikan kewajibnnya. Mengerjakan hal-hal yang bersifat duniawi dan menyepelekan akhirat. Ia tak akan diam melihat Boboiboy yang sering meninggalkan shalat. Banyak sekali alasannya. Capek, sakit, pegal, tidak sempat. Padahal sudah diberi kemudahan untuk menjamak dan qashar

Boboiboy risih dengan tatapan Yaya yang memintanya untuk segera melaksanakan sholat. Ia berdecak sebal, lalu pergi menuju ruangan yang disediakan untuk sholat. Setidaknya Yaya berhenti mengoceh jika ia sudah beranjak mengambil wudhu.

Untung saja Yaya tidak mengawasi Boboiboy sampai ia benar-benar melaksanakan shalat. Setelah ambil wudhu, Boboiboy langsung kembali ke tempat Fang dan Gopal berada.

"Dey, cepet banget shalatnya," sindir Gopal. Boboiboy hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan-jangan kau belum sholat juga?" Ujar Fang dengan tatapan menginterogasi. Boboiboy mendengus.

"Itu urusan belakangan, aku lelah, masa istirahat sebentar saja tidak boleh.." Boboiboy menyeruput es tehnya. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Menunda, akhir-akhirnya ia lupa, dan shalat itu tertinggal. Kini, shalat baginya hanya kegiatan sampingan semata.

"Boy, jangan tinggalkan kewajibanmu. Ayo sholat dulu!" Gopal berkata serius sekarang. Sementara Fang yang tengah menghabiskan jus wortelnya hanya mengangguk setuju. Telinga Boboiboy semakin memanas. Apa-apaan sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan menasehatiku! Memangnya kalian tahu apa?! Dan daripada itu, sebaiknya kau segera menraktirku es krim."

.

.

.

.

"Boboiboy sudah shalat?"

.

"Boboiboy! Ayo shalat dulu!"

.

"Kau sudah shalat, kan?"

.

"Jangan tidur sebelum shalat!"

.

Wajah Boboiboy makin hari makin kusut ketika menghadapi Yaya. Apalagi Yaya semakin ketat mengawasi langkahnya. Mungkin Gopal dan Fang membocorkan tingkahnya tempo hari. Yaya menjadi lebih sering mengajaknya pergi ke musholla bersama. Shalat. Dan memastikan Boboiboy melaksanakannya.

Mulai dari subuh, Yaya sudah menyetel alarm di jam Boboiboy. Seringkali Boboiboy hanya mematikannya dan kembali tidur. Namun Fang segera melempar tubuhnya menjauh dari kasur. Mengatakan bahwa Boboiboy harus bangun karena telah membangunkannya juga. Sesuai misi yang mereka dapatkan, Yaya tidak ingin shalatnya tertinggal. Ia biasa menjamak shalat ketika menjalankan misi.

Boboiboy menggerutu. Ia benar-benar kesal. Ia malas-malasan mengerjakannya. Bahkan ia sering kabur jika bertemu Yaya. Ia tidak ikhlas menjalankan shalat. Bacaannya dipercepat agar segera selesai dan keluar. Ia tidak pernah berdoa. Misi selalu berjalan dengan baik, bahkan tanpa shalat sekalipun. Ia selalu bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Untuk apa shalat? Ia tidak kesulitan sama sekali. Berbagai opini sesat muncul di benaknya. Ia berfikir bahwa shalat hanya untuk orang-orang yang sedang susah. Sumbu kesombongan telah terbakar.

Tapi,

Suatu hari nanti ia akan tahu kebenarannya

.

* * *

.

"Kita bermalam di sini!" Perintah Boboiboy. Teman-temannya mengangguk dan segera bersiap-siap bermalam di tempat yang sudah ditentukan Boboiboy.

Hari sudah mulai larut. Bulan purnama besar menghiasi langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Akhirnya mereka bisa istirahat juga. Seharian mereka mencari power sphera namun belum jua ditemui. Yang ada malah tangan Fang yang terluka akibat cakaran hewan aneh.

.

Boboiboy menatap api unggun yang menari-nari. Ia tengah memikirkan tempat-tempat yang kemungkinan menjadi lokasi power sphera yang mereka cari.

"Boboiboy,"

Boboiboy tersentak, ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mendongak. Namun itu kesalahan besar. Ia memaki dalam hati.

"Shalat dulu, yuk?"

Gadis itu. Lagi lagi gadis itu. Selalu mengajaknya menuju kebaikan. Mau bagaimanapun, Yaya adalah sahabatnya. Mereka tidak pernah menyangkutkan masalah pribadi saat menjalani misi. Mereka tetap berbicara satu sama lain, walaupun Boboiboy benar-benar tidak mau melihat wajah gadis itu.

Namun, entah mengapa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang cukup panjang. Rasa kesal itu memuncak, menguasai alam bawah sadar pemuda bertopi jingga itu. Boboiboy kembali menunduk, kembali menatap api unggun.

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul," Boboiboy tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari api unggun. Yaya menghela nafas. Boboiboy masih susah diajak untuk shalat.

"Kalau aku duluan, nanti kamu.." Yaya belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"CEREWET! KU BILANG KAU DULUAN SAJA!" Suara Boboiboy meninggi. Semua mata tertuju pada dua insan itu. Namun mereka berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Umm,"

"JANGAN MENGOCEH SEPERTI IBUKU! APALAGI KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAKU!"

Cukup. Kata-kata itu sangat di luar ajaran sikap dan perilaku. Semuanya terdiam. Hanya terdengar gemeratak suara kayu yang terlalap api unggun dan suara serangga kecil yang mirip sekali dengan jangkrik. Angin berhembus pelan di sekeliling mereka.

Yaya hanya terdiam. Boboiboy tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Ia tidak peduli telah menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu. Ia malah berharap Yaya segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Ying sudah panas. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Kurang ajar sekali cowok itu, diajak ke jalan yang lurus malah memaki. Ying tidak terima jika sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia membalikkan badan, ingin segera menghampiri dan memberi pelajaran pada Boboiboy. Namun, Fang menarik tangannya. Ying mendelik, ia menatap Fang dengan galak, "kau ini kenapa?!"

"Biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikannya sendiri," ucap Fang serius. Ying terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Fang ada benarnya juga. Lebih baik sekarang ia tidak ikut campur. Gadis berkacamata itu menghela nafas pasrah, ia melemaskan tangannya.

Ying menatap punggung Yaya. Ia tahu, sahabatnya itu sangat sabar. Ia percaya, Yaya akan segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan baik.

Sementara itu, Boboiboy dan Yaya masih terdiam. Angin dingin membelai wajah mereka. Yaya tersenyum.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak berhak mengoceh tentang hal ini," Yaya tertawa miris. Boboiboy masih terdiam.

"Tapi, mengingat bahwa setiap muslim itu bersaudara..." Yaya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Boboiboy, berharap agar pemuda itu mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau tenggelam lebih jauh lagi.."

Yaya mengatakannya dengan tulus. Ia tersenyum hangat. Boboiboy hanya melirik dari sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan saudaraku jauh dari Allah SWT," ucap Yaya lagi. Boboiboy masih terdiam. Yaya menghela nafas. Ia kembali bangun.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya," tak terdengar rasa sakit hati dari ucapannya. Yaya meninggalkan Boboiboy yang bergeming menatap api unggun.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Semuanya terlelap kecuali Boboiboy. Ia mendapat giliran jaga. Entah apa yang sedang ia jaga jika jiwanya sendiri tengah terbang jauh. Hingga saat ini ia masih betah berada di hadapan api unggun yang tidak henti-hentinya menari. Cahaya api itu terpantul pada iris cokelat Boboiboy.

.

Srak!

.

Boboiboy tersadar. Ia mulai menajamkan indra pendengaran, memasang kesiagaan. Matanya mengawasi gelap di sekelilingnya. Ia jelas mendengar suara gemersik rerumputan tinggi di sekeliling tempat bermalam mereka.

Mata Boboiboy menangkap sesosok manusia berjalan memasuki rerumputan. Pemuda itu mendengus sebal. Ia tahu siapa sosok itu. Kantung tidur Yaya kosong.

Jadwal jaga setelah Boboiboy memang Yaya, namun sekarang belum saatnya. Apalagi Yaya malah keluar dari tempat bermalam mereka. Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus oranye itu berdecih pelan. Ia mengaktifkan jam kuasanya.

"Boboiboy kuasa tiga!"

Tubuh pemuda itu terkopi menjadi tiga sekarang. Boboiboy Tanah, Cahaya dan Petir.

"Kalian berjaga di sini. Aku akan mengikutinya," perintah Tanah kepada kedua Boboiboy lainnya. Keduanya hanya mengangguk.

Tanah menerobos rerumputan tinggi. Berusaha membuntuti Yaya.

Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dilakukan gadis itu malam-malam begini. Kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya bisa gawat. Walau mereka baru saja bertengkar, Boboiboy tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Yaya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat bermalam mereka, ternyata ada sebuah air terjun yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Bermuara di sebuah danau mungil yang bercahaya. Tanah terpana sejenak melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah. Namun, matanya awas mengamati Yaya.

Gadis itu duduk di sebuah batu besar, tepat di depan danau bercahaya sian itu. Ia terdiam sejenak mengamati indahnya benda alam yang berada di depannya. Perlahan tangannya merogoh sebuah buku kecil dari tas pinggang mungilnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Tanah hendak menghampirinya. Lalu menyeretnya kembali ke perkemahan mereka.

Namun, langkah Tanah terhenti. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar sebuah lantunan. Tanah melirik gadis itu. Apakah Yaya tengah bersenandung? Ah bukan. Sepertinya Tanah mengenali lantunan itu.

Tanah bergeming. Seluruh organ tubuhnya seperti berhenti bekerja. Ia sangat mengenali lantunan itu. Ya, ia tahu dan bahkan hafal dengan lantunan itu. Surah Taha. Surah ke dua puluh dalam kitab suci Al-Qur'an.

.

.

.

"Alhamdulillah, Boboiboy sudah hafal surah Taha," Sang ibu membelai rambut anaknya yang tertutup topi. Bocah kecil itu tersenyum senang.

"Karena Boboiboy sudah hafal, Bunda harus beliin Boboiboy robot ya!" Ujar bocah menggemaskan itu dengan semangat. Ibunya tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi, Boboiboy menghafal cuma gara-gara mau dibelikan robot, hmm?" Ibunya mencubit hidung anaknya. Bocah itu cengengesan.

Sang Bunda tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Tanah, Cahaya dan Petir telah menyatu kembali, menjadi Boboiboy seutuhnya tanpa disadari. Hatinya mulai tergugah. Selama ini, ia selalu kabur ketika Yaya menyuruhnya membaca Al-Quran. Namun, sekarang ia tidak bisa melarikan diri. Kakinya menolak untuk menjauhi tempat itu. Masa lalu itu pun terputar lagi.

"innaniii anallohu laaa ilaaha illaaa ana fa'budnii wa aqimish-sholaata lizikrii"

"Sungguh, Aku ini Allah, tidak ada tuhan selain Aku, maka sembahlah Aku dan laksanakanlah sholat untuk mengingat Aku."

Tubuh Boboiboy menegang. Ia hafal arti ayat surah itu. Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini. Apa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini. Ia menyepelekan dosanya yang sebesar gunung. Ia melupakan dirinya sebagai seorang muslim. Ia melupakan penciptanya. Ia begitu kotor, hina, dan tersesat jauh.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Boboiboy memanas. Ia merasa seperti terbakar. Ribuan jarum panas seperti menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya.

"Hen.. hentikan!" Boboiboy merasa tubuhnya semakin membara. Ia memang memiliki kekuatan api, tapi ini berbeda. Panas itu melahap tubuhnya.

"HENTIKAAAN!"

.

Boboiboy terbangun. Ternyata dan untung saja hanya mimpi.

"Ah! Maaf Boboiboy! Aku telah membangunkanmu," Yaya meminta maaf dengan wajah panik. Nafas Boboiboy masih menderu. Mimpinya tadi terasa sangat nyata. Ia menatap selimut yang sekarang membungkus pundaknya. Yaya baru saja menyelimutinya.

Boboiboy membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ia menatap api unggun di hadapannya. Masih menyala. Yaya menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku baru saja mimpi buruk," ucapnya seperti anak-anak. Yaya menatapnya paham. Keringat mengalir dari dahi pemuda itu. Yaya tersenyum lembut.

"Makanya baca doa dulu sebelum tidur," gurau Yaya. Boboiboy mendengus. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau dirinya tertidur.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bangun? Sekarang masih giliran ku jaga," Boboiboy menambah kayu bakar. Api yang mulai redup kembali membesar.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak bisa tidur.." ucapnya seraya memandang angkasa. Bintang gemintang bercahaya dengan sangat indah, mewarnai langit malam yang menyejukkan mata. Gadis itu menutup matanya. Boboiboy ikut memandang ke atas. Hatinya terpesona. Ia tidak pernah melihat langit yang dilukis seindah itu. Allah yang menciptakan semua itu. Seluruh alam semesta diciptakan dan dijaga oleh Allah yang esa.

Boboiboy terenyuh. Alam semesta sangatlah luas. Masih banyak planet dan galaksi yang belum ia pijak. Dirinya hanyalah debu yang sangat lemah.

.

Hati yang mengeras itu telah luluh.

Kesombongan itu telah padam.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Boboiboy," ucap Yaya sambil menunduk. Boboiboy menatapnya heran.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu. Aku benar-benar keras kepala," Yaya tertawa getir.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyuruh atau memaksamu lagi. Aku.."

"Dasar labil," ejek Boboiboy dengan suara bervolume yang cukup di dengar oleh Yaya. Wajah gadis itu memerah sebal. Ia ingin minta maaf kenapa dikatakan labil?!

"Katanya kau tidak akan membiarkanku jauh dari Allah SWT," ucap Boboiboy sebelum Yaya mulai protes. Gadis berhijab itu masih menatap tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya aku memang sudah tersesat jauh," Boboiboy melanjutkan perkataannya, "karena itu aku butuh sedikit bantuan orang lain untuk menuntunku kembali."

Boboiboy menatap Yaya. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Air mata mengalir di pipi kanan pemuda itu.

"Apakah kau masih mau membantuku?" Ucapnya dengan suara gemetar. Yaya tertegun. Boboiboy menangis. Ia benar-benar tulus mengatakannya. Yaya tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangguk.

Kini Boboiboy membalas senyumannya, "Terima kasih."

.

* * *

.

"Sudah jangan nangis," Yaya memberikan sapu tangannya.

"Si, siapa yang nangis?!" Boboiboy menyeka air matanya dengan cepat.

"Sana shalat dulu, kamu pasti belum shalat jamak isya dan maghrib, kan?" Yaya memgingatkan.

"Ah.. iya.." Boboiboy cengengesan. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri, "akan segera kulaksanakan."

.

.

.

Finish

.

Alhamdulillah.. fic ini akhirnya slesai juga.

What have I done?!

Aku nulis apa ini?T_T

Makasih yang sudah mau baca fanfic ini. Temanya islami, gpapa kan? Semoga pesannya kesampean Mohon maaf banget kalau ada kesalahan kata atau apapun yang telah May ketik di sini. May masih harus banyak belajar. Damai ya.. hehe.. silakan review bila berkenan..

May


End file.
